Solitude
by FantasyMind93
Summary: After being assulted, Terra has been isolating herself from the titans, espically beast boy and they're all worried about her. Meanwhile, See-more has been keeping a secret from his teammates, what is it? TxBB, a little RobxStar, SMxJ friendship


**Umm, heh heh, hi;. This is like my first Teen Titans Story. Note: it might be off a little 'cause I'm not that good of a writer. Though, i would like to thank LaffyTaffy5 from Deviantart for helping me, she's also my cousin(yeah, i also have a DA account. mine's is skittles713. Trust me, i'm a better artist than a writer).**

**Okay well you see. The rating is between T-M so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**And PLEASE no flames. Like I said, it's my first non-short, non-comedy story. But friendly critizizim is welcome!:D. And also, no flames to the couples please(god, I say please too much)**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!!:D**

_Jump City_

_10:45 P.M._

She lay there on the frigid, hard ground, motionless. Her face was soaked with tears, her eyes burned with the swelling of her tears as they were rolling down her face. It also stung with the pain she had endured tonight. More tears had rolled down as she flashed back to the horrific moment that happened several moments ago.

The pain...it was so intense that it felt like thousands of knifes pinching through the surface of her skin. She had begged god to stop the torture. She tried to open her mouth and screamed so loud, that way, someone could save her from this type of hell. But most of the time, all she could make out was a high-pitched whisper that bounced off the brick walls, enclosing her in this hell, capturing her to feed off of her fear.

She wished that she was dead. She longed to get away from the bastard that had done his to her.

He enjoyed the failure attempts of her screams for help. Also, there were times where she tried to escape from his wrath, he would let out an evil satisfied grin. He felt the power flowing flew his veins, engulfing his entire body. And what he enjoyed the most was watching her try to hide herself from the shame and humiliation of not being strong enough to fight him off. But what he found the most pleasure in was the sounds of cheering that surrounded him as his goons were cheering him on. To him, that made him feel like a man.

But to her was the most life-scarring nightmare she had gone through tonight and will follow her throughout the rest of her life.

Then she realized something. Her friends must've been worried. She did tell them that she was going to go for a walk and be back soon. "I need to get back" she mumbled under her breath.

So she tried to get up, struggling at the moment. She used her left elbow to support herself then her knees to push herself up. She winced from the pain of her legs and she managed to stand. She used the brick wall for support by clutching the cracks in the worn bricks and her arms slowly shaking as she took her first steps.

Her feet dragging along the pavement scuffing he shoes at the small rocks lose from their place. Her steps off balance and her feet kept wanting to give out art every stumble and fall. She wanted to stop and to rest for a moment wanting someone to save her fro this pain, to release her from what she was feeling now. Every step she took she fumbled, one foot pulling her down and the other trying not to follow. She passed a small tree clutching it weakly as she fell onto looking to it for support. But she knew she had to get back home. The others may be fast asleep not knowing at all what had happened to her but taking their rest. She didn't want them to see her like this, it would get them too suspicions and then wonder what had happened to her. She would tell them on her own time what had been done to her but she didn't want them to worry about her too much, especially beast boy. She let go of the tree as she thought about them. She had to keep going.

From a distance, she saw that all the Titans Tower's lights were out, all but one. Beast boy's lights were still on. She started to panic. If he saw her like this he would have to know what happened to her. Her breathing became heavy and she felt a little woozy but she kept going.

She made it to the corner of the city and spotted the tower up close. She just stood there for quite some time thinking. _How can I get in? I don't want to wake the others up. I can't let them see me like this_

Then she realized that her room window was still open at the time where she needed to cool off from the summer heat. So, She picked up a chunk of the ground with her powers and brought it towards her. She then step on top of the chunk of ground(A\N: big rock, whatever) and had motioned it towards titans tower. She felt an annoyance as the wind kept hitting her face by the speed of the rock but didn't care because she needed to go to the tower quick, the place where she can feel sanctuary at the moment.

By the time she landed on the island, she notice that Beast Boy's light was off and that what made her feel relived. "He must've fallen asleep" she said. To her, it was somewhat a stroke of luck. If he was awake, he would've her heard trying to sneak in her room then he would've ask questions of what happen tonight. Right now, she didn't want think about that so, she circled around the tower to find her room. Then, she spotted a window that was open. Finally, she summon another chunk of ground and step on to the platform of the rock. She had it motioned towards up her room and when she made it, she carefully got her left foot off from the rock and through the window while using the sides for support. She planted both feet on the floor carefully and quietly so she wouldn't wake up the others. She turned around towards the window and had carefully set the rock towards the ground like a genital push. She also closed the window quietly and had turned around to see her room.

It was good to be in a place where she feels most safe but after what happen tonight, she wasn't sure if everywhere was safe, not even her own room.

She quickly changed the topic when she noticed her clothes. They were a little dirty and ragged so she went into her closet and got out a plain white t-shirt and black pj shorts. She took off her clothes piece by piece but winced a little by the pain from her arms. When she was about to put on her pj's, she took a look at her scars that were surrounding her body.

All had reveled of what places the bastard had marked. Some of the scars had began their process to heal but what will never happen is that the scars will never go away, they will remain in her body through the rest of her life and will always remind her the horrible ordeal she had gone through.

But in the mean time, she had never been so tired in her life. So, she grabbed her pjs and had put them on. As she walked toward her bed, she notice something in the mirrior that was a few feet apart from her bed.

Her face, it had a huge bruise on her cheek where **he** had slapped her. The others would surely notice it in the mourning and would definitely ask questions about it. She piratically panicked at thought of that but then she had an idea.

She walked out of her room and silently, she went through the hallway without waking up the other titans, not even a creak. Then, she turned to her left and finally found the bathroom. She opened the bathroom drawer and found some cover-up makeup. _Hope Star doesn't mind_ she thought as she opened one of them and took a small handful of it. She spread it all over the bruise and also the bottom of her lip because her lip was bleeding after he slapped her and had left a little bruise there. Few minutes later, the bruise looked like it was never there. She was about to close the drawer until a voice made her body froze.

"Terra?"

Terra quickly turned around to see beast boy by the door. He was carrying a glass of water so he must've gotten up again to go to the kitchen to get it.

Though there was silence, Terra felt her heart beating faster and louder. Her mouth was getting drier by the minute and she felt her hands getting wet with sweat. She needed to tell him, her best friend, of what happen tonight but as she tried to get words out of her mouth, no luck. She stood silently.

But Beast boy, however, broke the silence between them by speaking up first. "Where were you? We were worried about you." So they did notice that I was late she thought and was finally able to speak up.

"I...was only... late for like 20 minutes." she said with her head facing the sink since she didn't want to look at him while being in this state.

"Try 50 minutes" Beast boy said in a serious tone.

"Tch, What are you, my dad?" Terra said in a harsh tone. She then notices his reaction by the look of shock on his face. Terra didn't mean to sound harsh but she just didn't want to talk to anybody right now but still, she didn't mean it. "Sorry Beast boy, I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." She said as she walked out of the bathroom quicky, while still not looking at Beast boy in the eye.

"Terra? Are you okay?" Beast Boy said in a concerned voice. Terra turned around to face him and had actually looked at him in the eye. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?".

"Well...you seemed a little.."

"A little what?" Terra was starting to get annoyed and also impatient. All she wanted is to go to sleep and to be alone but she couldn't understand why Beast Boy was stopping her. Of course, he was worried when she was gone for awhile but there was no reason to act like a worried parent. "Terra, did something happen tonight?"

Terra froze. She knew it. She knew that Beast Boy would ask questions. If only she would've put on the cover up later on when all the titans were sleeping, then maybe she wouldn't be in this little situation with him.

She also haven't said anything yet when beast boy asked her. I mean, what can she tell him? How can she tell him? She let out a big breath. "Nothing happen Beast Boy."

"You sure? I mean, you look a little pale."

"So? I'm just really tired. So please let me go to my room." Terra said with annoyance.

"But Terra?" Beast boy walks towards her which made Terra a little nervous "I just want to talk" he said as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder. Terra flinched and stepped back a little, which shocked Beast Boy. Why is she acting like this? He thought. There was something about Terra that was a little off, mostly it was her eyes. They looked that they were filled with fear and pain. He wanted to know why but for some reason, it's like Terra pushing him away.

"Look, I'm **fine**. Okay? Now I'm going to bed." Terra said as she turned around, not daring to look at Beast Boy and headed to her room.

"...fine" Beast boy admitted defeat and was heading to his room. Though he knew that Terra was lying. He can see it in her eyes. Something horrible must've happen tonight and he wants to know what. But for now, he was going to leave Terra alone, hopefully in a good mood tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Terra makes it to her room and she walks toward her bed slowly. She crawled into bed and covered her self with her blanket. Then she took a pillow from the left side of the bed and held it tight to her chest. Next thing she knew, tears were rolling down her face, it made the pillow a little wet but didn't matter to her. She wished she told beast boy what happen. She wished she had the courage to tell her friends but for now, she didn't want anyone in the world to know that she was raped.

Terra silently sobbed herself to sleep and wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter. By the way, the next few chapters will explain everything. like how terra came back, how did she get raped, etc. in other words, the next few chapters will be before the rape.

and can someone give me tips on how to write better grammar? i'm horrible at it.

Also, don't expect sooner updates. 1. i get writers block easily. 2. i mostly hang out in deviantart(though i hang out here too alot for reading fanfics) 3. i'm busy with drawing then writing.

So please don't tell me to update soon. that's all i'm asking.

Also, like i said, please don't flame me because of bad grammer and\or the idea of Terra being raped. I'm not saying i hate Terra. She's a cool character but...i don't know. besides, there's been too many TT rape fanfics that includes raven being raped the most. don't you think so?

By the way, If your saying that Slade is the rapist, then...your wrong. He didn't do it, hell, he's not even in the story

One more thing...if anyone had ever been raped, sexualy abused, etc. then i'm really sorry about it and i also think that it's so f-ing horrible that's it's happening around the world.

**_please read and review, thank you_**


End file.
